Batman City Under siege issue 1 The Masks We Wear
by mrzman85
Summary: The story takes place in Batmans second year as the Caped Crusader before he met The Joker Two Face or The Riddler so the main villain in this story is Black mask This is the first issue i plan to do four more issues so tell me what you guys think


Batman City Under Siege :Issue 1 The Masks we Wear  
-

As I watch over this once great City all I can see is the violence, the flith, the hatred, and the villains, of its underbelly that try to take over this city night after night  
but as I fight the underbelly keeping it's dirty hands away from the light of this city's heart so that it won't spread it's darkness to the rest of the city

The next day...

Hello Mr. Wayne

Hello Mr. Fox

So what brings you to my office

Well Lucius i have some plains I would like you to take a look at

Ok Bruce what sort of plains

Well i would like you to add a voice distortion unit to the suit trying to make my voice sound deeper on my own has been hurting my throat and no can understand me

Ok is that all

Yes for now do you have anything new to show me Lucius

Well as matter of fact I do follow me this way

Bruce and Lucius went down a corridor to an elevator and entered.  
the elevator took them Bruce and Lucius to a secret facility under Wayne Tower.  
Lucius open a case showing Bruce A new Batsuit.

This Batsuit has Prototype armor Wayne Enterprises has been working on for the military It can stop most handguns and low gauge shotgun rounds  
for me to add a voice distortion unit to the suit should take about 2 weeks but if you want to take the new suit out for tonight I should have you a new suit with a voice distortion unit  
should take about A month

Well Lucius I will take the suit out tonight for A test have it shipped to the usual location

Can do Mr. Wayne

Later that day... at The Gotham City Police Department

Detective Gordon

Yes

We have a report of a bank robbery in downtown and its the same M.O. as the last one

A hour later...

Ok Donald what do we got here

Well Detective the witnesses say that three men came in two of them where wielding uzis one of them had a shotgun  
one of them was wearing lion mask another was wearing a elephant mask and the third guy was wearing a monkey mask  
the guy with the lion was tall and seemed to be the leader the guy with the elephant mask was a big guy he seemed to be the muscle of group  
and the guy with the monkey mask was a short thin guy and handled getting all of the money  
and they never take any money from the vault they only took the money from the counters they where in and out in less then 5 minutes  
just like the bank robbery last week and the week before that

Damn it do we have any leads on the last one?

No sir we still have not seen any trace of the money on the streets

Damn it ok i'm heading back to the to the G.C.P.D.

Later that day... at the G.C.P.D.

Hello Gordon

Mackenzie what brings you here

Well me and the guys at the O.C.C.B. think that the recent bank robberys are link to organized crimeorganization crime

How did you come to that conclusion

Well About a week ago we got word from a informant about a strip club downtown that being used to launder money  
so we paid them vist and we found money from two of the banks that got robbed and based on there customers we think we know who might be behinde the bank robberys

Well then who the hell is it?

A new up and comer in the organized crime world he calls himself Black Mask he runs a organization called the False Face Society he poped up on our radar 4 mounths ago  
we had a informant in his organization and they told us that he makes everybody in his organization wear masks and they told us they seen him talking to three guys  
one in a lion mask one in a elephant mask and one in a monkey mask we didn't put the pieces together until the robberys and finding the money

Ok good so we know who's behind now how do we catch them

Well so far they havent hit the same bank twice so that leaves them three more our informant said they where going to hit again this week  
we didn't know what it mean't at the time but putting all that we heard together we robbing banks it all make since  
the last thing we got from our informent was that they where on a tight schedule and that and there would only be two more

Wait a minute you said you had a informant what happend to them

Well some how black mask found out about them and put a bullet in the back of his head

How the hell did he find out

we don't know

you ever think you might have a dirty cop on your hands

No I don't I hand pick all members of the O.C.C.B. myself now can you stop accusing my guys of being dirty and get back to the case

Ok then do you have a plan to check these guy

I do we stake out the three banks that haven't been hit and wait for them to strike

Ok let's put your plan into action

Later that night...

We see Gordon waiting on the roof of the G.C.P.D. next to the bat signal.  
as the light of the bat signal piercing veil of the night sky.  
and its sign hitting the smog in the gotham sky.  
Batman swoops in behind Gordon.

What do you have for me Gordon

Well Mackenzie in the Organized Crime Control Bureau told that he linked the recent bank robberys to a new crime boss called Black Mask

Can he be trusted

I believe he can be trusted

Ok them what banks are they planing to hit next

Well there are three banks that haven't been hit yet but i think the most likley target is Gotham Central bank he said this would be there last job  
and Gotham Central bank out of the three has the most money because it's where most of Gothams rich and famous keep there money

Ok then how many guys are there

Three two guys use uzis one use a shotgun  
one wears a lion mask hes the leader one wears a elephant mask hes the muscle and one wears a moneky mask he always gets the money

Gordon turns around and Batman is gone.

The next day...

We see Batman on a building across from Gotham Central bank waiting for the robbers to strike.  
he sees a van pull up and three men get out Batman waits for the men to go into the bank.  
and then he glides across the sky on to the roof of the bank.

Gun shots ring out...

Ok folks you know how this go's give us all the money and no one gets hurt

Monkey Brains go to the vault

Ok lion king

Elephant man round up the gaurds and shot them

Ok lion king

Elephant man aims his shot gun at the gaurds.  
and says.

Ok pigs any last words

I do

Batman jumps in front of Elephant man just as he pulls the trigger.  
the shot gun blast sends Batman flying back through the glass window of a office.

Holy shit I just killed Batman

Batman jumps behind Elephant man knocking him to the ground.  
after knocking Elephant man to the ground he leaps behind the counter.  
as Lion king fires his uzi at him.

What the hell the boss never said anything about Batman

Monkey brains jumps on to the counter trying to shoot Batman.  
Batman then jumps up tackling Monkey brains to the ground.  
Lion kings uzi then got jammed Batman then run toward Lion king tackling him through the glass doors of the bank.  
just then the G.C.P.D. raid the bank arresting the bank robbers as Batman use his grappling gun to grapple to the building across the street from the bank.


End file.
